The present invention relates to a fuse in a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuse box including a fuse pattern and a method of forming the same.
A semiconductor device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) has memory cells that do not function normally. Such defective memory cells are replaced with redundancy cells that are previously made in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. This replacing process is called “a repair process” to improve yield of devices.
The repair process selects a defective memory cell, and performs a program in an internal circuit to replace the corresponding address with an address signal of a redundancy cell. When the address corresponding to a defective line is input, a line of the redundancy cell is switched instead of the defective line. One of the programs is a cut method to fire and cut off a fuse with a laser beam.
The line cut by a laser in the cut method is referred to as a “fuse”. The fuse is formed while a plate electrode is formed in a cell region. However, in blowing a fuse using a laser, a fuse fail can occur where a fuse is not completely cut.